


Voice Lessons

by Aelimir



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Voice Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik sings in a college choir and catches shy Charles's eye. He takes singing lessons from Logan to give him a shot at joining the choir and getting closer to Erik.</p>
<p>Just a short ficlet that popped in to my head after a funny incident in one of my voice lessons. And we all know Hugh Jackman sings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Lessons

Charles saw him every week practicing in the college choir. He couldn’t say if it was one thing or everything that drew him to the singer: his gorgeous, fit body, his voice, or his intensity and dedication? All he knew, was his fascination wasn’t going away. He had to get to know him.

But Charles was shy. He didn’t feel he could just walk up to him and start talking. No. He had to join the choir. But he didn’t know if he was even any good. He needed lessons.

He strolled over to the nearest bulletin board, scanning it for possibilities. There! Someone named Logan was offering voice lessons for a cheap price he could afford. It was worth a shot.

That was how, a week later, Charles found himself standing next to a piano, his lungs filling with cigar smoke that his teacher, Logan, puffed out in copious amounts. Logan was trying to get Charles to start and stop singing at the proper times.

“There’s a rest here, see?” said Logan. “Let’s try that again.”

Charles tried, but, once again, he jumped in too soon. It might have had something to do with trying to get a clean breath of air and singing before Logan puffed out more smoke.

“Ah,” grunted Logan, grabbing a pencil and writing in big letters, “SHUT UP,” with an arrow pointing to the rest.

“Er, yes,” said Charles, wondering how the man stayed in business. His eyes watered. Really, even he knew that smoking and singing couldn’t be the best combination. Still, when Logan did sing, he was good, so that was something.

A few weeks later, Charles decided to try auditioning. He couldn’t imagine that it could be any worse than singing for Logan.

He was wrong.

When he walked into the auditioning room, he saw the object of his fantasies sitting there waiting for him. All by himself.

Charles yanked as his collar. “Hello, I’m Charles – Charles Xavier.”

“Erik Lehnsherr,” said Erik, staring at him oddly. “I’ll be conducting your audition today. Please stand over there.” He gestured to the stage.

Charles climbed up onto the stage, his knees and hands shaking. Good lord, he hoped Erik couldn’t see that! His throat tightened, and his breath quickened. He felt like the only thing that would come out of his mouth would be a squeak. Why did he think this was such a good idea?

“You may begin,” said Erik.

Charles sang, starting off a bit badly but gaining confidence and momentum as the song went on. He was barely able to look at Erik, though he could feel his gaze boring into him.

Finally Charles finished and forced himself to look at Erik, who appeared strangely spaced out, though his gaze had never left Charles. Now or never. “Well? What do you think?”

“Hm? Yes, it was great,” said Erik. “Welcome to the choir!”

“Really?” said Charles, thrilled.

“Fill out this sheet, your name and phone number.” Erik put a strange emphasis on “phone number.”

Charles filled it out hurriedly and gave it to Erik. Erik scanned it and nodded.

“Great. I will see you at practice then,” said Charles. Erik seemed strangely preoccupied. He turned to go.

“Wait,” said Erik. Charles turned back toward him. “Do you want to, maybe, meet up beforehand? Talk about it over coffee?”

“Yes,” answered Charles in delight.

“Great. It’s a date.”


End file.
